Optical films having prismatic structures are used to improve the appearance of displays. A display device may use several different types of films to enhance display brightness by directing light from the display light source along a preferred viewing angle.
Optical films increase desirable display characteristics such as brightness and contrast, but can also introduce undesirable characteristics. For example, overlaying multiple optical films in a display may result observable defects caused by wetout and/or Moiré effects.
There is a need for optical films that increase desirable characteristics of displays such as brightness and contrast while reducing defects that are distracting to the viewer. The present invention fulfills these and other needs, and offers other advantages over the prior art.